


Thunder

by showmeyourtardis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling, Cute, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Marauders, Padfoot - Freeform, marauder era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:24:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showmeyourtardis/pseuds/showmeyourtardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sleeping in Gryffindor Tower is not always easy. Especially when the sky insists on having a war with itself, and the heating charms are refusing to work. It's hard to sleep alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Marauder era fic, and slash. It's only one-shot but I've been reading a lot of wolfstar fics recently and thought I'd give it a go. Please enjoy and as always let me know what you think. 
> 
> It's fluff and not smut. Rated T for minor language is all.

As the thunder grumbled outside, Remus sighed and pulled his duvet up to his chin. He had gotten up to stoke the fire several times already and he refused to get up again. As usual, the heating charms on the windows weren't working. The windows might as well have been open for all the good they did. Lightning sparked outside and the dorm room was momentarily lit up.

It was times like this when Remus wished he had been sorted into Hufflepuff. They were probably all fine, sleeping snugly, oblivious to the crazed storm happening outside. The tower houses, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, got it worse. Sure it was _always_ cold in the dungeons, but at least there weren't times when the wind felt like it would blow their dorm away.

Speaking of which, the wind howled around the outside of the tower and Remus had to fight off visions of the tower collapsing. He pulled his duvet over his head – partly to keep him warm and partly to drown out the sounds of the storm.

Remus was on the precipice of sleep, when he felt his bed springs compress in one corner. Something heavy fell on his ankles. Remus sat up and watched Padfoot drool all over his duvet.

“Gross, Sirius.” Remus whispered, collapsing back on his pillow.

Padfoot pawed impatiently at Remus' legs until he sat up again. He then bowed his head and a small whine came out the back of his throat.

“No.” Remus snapped, propping himself up on his elbows.

Padfoot whined again and Remus couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for the animal. Padfoot sensed the change in Remus and whined again, sitting back on his hindlegs to beg. Remus sighed. Sirius had done this on purpose, because Remus only ever let Sirius share his bed when he asked in dog form.

“Fine. But you better not drool on me.” Remus said, dropping back on his pillow.

Padfoot gave a short, quiet bark and jumped to the ground. Through the curtains around his bed, Remus could see Sirius transform back, and pull his pajama bottoms on. He then clambered onto the bed and wiggled under the covers.

“Thanks Moony.” Sirius whispered, pulling the cover over him.

Eventually he had wrapped the duvet around himself and left Remus out in the cold. Remus tried to pull the duvet back over himself but Sirius didn't yield.

Remus gave up and folded his arms across his chest. He was freezing and he knew what Sirius was trying to do, but he wouldn't give in. The only way for Remus to get any cover from the wind, was to cuddle with Sirius. He knew it, Sirius knew it, but he wouldn't give in, not again. Not after last time, when James had caught them. He'd teased them for a whole month and still occasionally made puppy love jokes.

Sirius rolled over and grinned at Remus, who had begun to shiver.

“Cold, Moony?” He asked, with an earsplitting grin.

“I wouldn't be if you'd give me my duvet back.” Remus said.

“Come over here and get it.” Sirius flirted.

Remus rolled his eyes. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't take the teasing from James any longer. It was even worse when James convinced Peter to join in. Remus shuddered.

“The great Sirius Black scared of a storm.” Remus teased.

“The great Remus Lupin scared to cuddle his mate.” Sirius countered.

“At least I'm not scared of the _weather._ ” Remus laughed.

“Just wrap your stupid arms around me, you git.” Sirius snapped.

Remus laughed again, trying not to wake Peter and James.

“Oh Sirius, such a romantic.” Remus rolled his eyes again.

“You're cold, I'm... Definitely not scared.” Sirius said, “Just come over here.”

“James-”

Sirius interrupted, “James? You want to cuddle with him instead? Go ahead, but don't come crying to me when he accidentally calls you Evans.”

“I don't want to cuddle with James.” Remus said, hitting Sirius over the head, “But if he catches us again, he'll tease us until we graduate, and then probably longer.”

“So?” Sirius shrugged.

He pulled the duvet up to his ears as the thunder boomed outside again. His voice became muffled, “He's just jealous because the only way he'll get to snuggle with Evans, would be to turn her into a cat. Which I'm sure he's considered on more than one occasion.”

Remus smirked, “But.”

“For Merlin's sakes, Remus!” Sirius snapped, “Before tomorrow morning would be nice. Hell, before the tower collapses under the wind would be nicer!”

“Don't say that.” Remus said, glaring at Sirius.

“It might, you know. This castle is really old and the wind has never been _this_ strong before.”

“Right, fine!” Remus sighed, “I'll cuddle with you, if you promise to stop talking about the tower falling down, deal?”

“Deal.” Sirius grinned.

Remus opened his arms and Sirius maneuvered over to him. After a long time of wiggling and fussing and cursing at each other, they finally stilled. Remus was on his back with Sirius lay on his chest. Sirius' hair was tickling Remus' chin, but in a good way. Remus had his arms wrapped around Sirius and Sirius had never felt safer.

Sure, Sirius usually liked to be the 'big spoon'. He liked to feel the girls, or Remus, cuddled inside his arms, all comfy and cosy. He liked to feel them pressed up against him.

But with the storm outside, Sirius didn't mind letting Remus protect him. Even if in the morning he'd deny ever being scared. Of course, he wasn't scared of a _storm._ He wasn't a baby, for Merlin's sakes! He just liked to cuddle. Yeah that was it, he just wanted to cuddle with his pal Moony and the thunder had nothing to do with it.

He nuzzled into Remus' neck and felt Remus' throat buzz as he spoke.

“Can't believe you're scared of the weather.” He whispered. Sirius didn't need to look to know he was smirking.

“Shut up. You're scared of the moon.”

“I am not scared of the moon.” Remus objected, “I'm scared of what it entails, which I think makes perfect sense. Besides, that's not even the shape my boggart takes.”

“I know what shape your boggart takes.” Sirius said, rolling his eyes. Afterall he'd been in the lesson, and seen his own dead body lay on the floor.

“Go to sleep, you tosser.” Remus said, breathing in the smell of Sirius' hair.

It smelt a bit like wet dog, but Remus had grown to love it over the years. Lay here together, the storm didn't seem so bad.

 


End file.
